bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ushiko Touka
Ushiko Touka (Touka Ushiko) is a Shinigami of the Ninth Division. She is the captain of the division. Background Ushiko comes from the Touka family, one of the lower Noble families. She was valued in the family for her beauty, and often performed various ceremonial tasks. However, she quickly grew bored of all the fancy clothing, gourmet food, and high class living. As a little girl, she would often sneak out to play with the peasant children in the Rukongai. When she grew older, she would sneak out to go to the taverns and enjoy what she thought of as "real food". She eventually convinced her parents to send her to the Shinigami Academy. She was easily able to get good grades there by seducing her male instructors. She graduated, and was at first put in the 11th Division, becoming one of the few females in the Division. She was given a Seat when she achieved her Shikai, which turned out to be a very effective melee-type Zanpakutou. When she achieved her Bankai, she was appointed Captain of the 9th Division after seducing the right people into reccomending her. Personality Ushiko is well aware of her beauty, and is not above using it to get what she wants. She will often wear revealing clothing to aid in her seduction techniques. She has gotten this far in life by using her body to get what she wants, and it is clear that she has slept with many of the Shinigami of Soul Society. She will often bring male Shinigami of the Gotei 13 to her quarters to spend the night, and they always leave the following morning with a satisfied look. Ushiko believes that she can get away with anything due to her exotic beauty, and that she will always be forgiven with a simple pouting puppy look. Appearance Synopsis Main Bleach Plot Ushiko largely did not take part in these events. Zero Division Recruitment Arc After seducing the right people, Ushiko gained the reccomendations to become Captain of the 9th Division. Second Coming of Aizen Arc Ushiko was ordered to report in. Abilities Swordsmanship Master: Ushiko is a very effective Swordsman, due to having once been a member of the 11th Division. Hand-to-Hand Combat Master: Ushiko has surprisingly worked hard to master hand-to-hand combat so as to fight effectively with her Bankai. Kido User: Ushiko has minimal skill in Kido, able to use a level 15 Hado and a level 10 Bakudo at best. Flash Steps User: Ushiko has minimal skill in Flash Steps. She focuses more on hitting hard than moving fast. High Spiritual Power: Ushiko has surprisingly low Spiritual Power for a Captain. But it's still more than the average Lieutenant. Sex Appeal: Ushiko is not above using her body to give herself an edge over a male opponent. Zanpakuto Ushiko's Zanpakutou is Deba no Kyojin. Sealed State Deba no Kyojin is sealed as a parasol. However, a thin sword, her Zanpakutou, is hidden in the handle of the parasol. Shikai Ushiko's Shikai is a giant sword. Ushiko can control the weight of the sword, allowing her to make it weight next to nothing so she can swing it easily. But she can drastically and rapidly increase the weight at the end of a swing to deliver a devastating blow. Bankai Ushiko's Bankai is a suit of armor that she can control the weight of. She can make it weight next to nothing so she can easily move. But she can also drastically and rapidly increase the weight so she can deliver heavy punches and strikes. But increasing the weight of the armor also has defensive purposes, as she can make the armor so heavy and so dense that it can withstand nearly any attack, be it physical or energy-based. Quotes * "How about some fun time in my quarters?" * "I can do anything I want, and I'll always be forgiven. Know why? Becuase I'm beautiful!" * "I can't stand this high-class food... Do you have any onigiri? Yakitori? How about takoyaki? Crap..." * "He'll be putty in my hands once I'm done with him." * "Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" (laughing) * "Enlarge... Deba no Kyojin." Navigation Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:9th Division Category:Captain